1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to necktie hangers.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention of a necktie hanger suspended from the rigid support and extending parallel therewith there is a wire member providing a plurality of tapering slots. The narrow most part of the slots being at the bottom of the wire member and being sufficiently spaced so as to support a pre-tied necktie knot so that the tie hangs in a vertical position in the slot. Furthermore, the slots while being relatively close together are still sufficiently spaced apart so that a plurality of ties may hang in parallel relationship without overlapping.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a pre-tied necktie hanger of sufficient strength to support a plurality of ties while at the same time presenting them in a neat arrangement for display.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.